


Childproofing

by TheiaSkyWeaver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mischievous Toddlers, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaSkyWeaver/pseuds/TheiaSkyWeaver
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma & Skull, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Kudos: 9





	Childproofing

No podían reacomodar lo suficientemente rápido.

Giotto y Cozzato habían comenzado a caminar antes que la mayoría de bebés.

Razonable si uno se detenía a recitar la innumerable lista de personalidades infames en el Bajo Mundo que los rodeaban 24/7.

Lógico considerando que eran mitad Vongola y mitad Simon.

Imposible de prevenir dado que despertaron sus Llamas – Cielo y Tierra respectivamente – en su primer cumpleaños. Que fueran niños tranquilos y obedientes todo el tiempo resultaría extraño: Dotados con los mejores – y algunos de los más desesperantes – rasgos de las muy similares personalidades de sus pobres padres, los gemelos exploraban el mundo a su alrededor con un ímpetu tal que Takeshi era el único ser en existencia aún dispuesto a hacerles de niñera.

(De buena gana y sin intenciones de traumatizarlos, al menos)

Todo cajón bajo era inseguro: Los gemelos, siempre juntos, amaban abrirlos para revolver sus contenidos, desparramando todo en el suelo y llevándose lo que les llamara la atención. Las cosas brillantes los atraían particularmente, como la cimitarra que Squalo tenía montada sobre su escritorio en el despacho que compartía con Xanxus en la mansión Vongola. Dino pegó el grito al cielo cuando encontró a sus “sobrinos” peleándose a tirones por la enorme espada durante su tradicional visita pre-víspera de Navidad a Palermo, la cual – por azares del destino – coincidió con una breve estadía del Líder y el Teniente de Varia mientras estos presentaban el balance anual de las misiones de su escuadrón.

Y, por supuesto, todo lo que era frágil era un premio codiciado, especialmente si se trataba de algo que podría romperse en fragmentos afilados capaces de cortar piel y venas o de picar ojos.

Los reflejos de Enma, los cuales de por si no tenían mucho que envidiarles a la Hiper Intuición Vongola, se habían vuelto **_legendarios_** tras tanto susto.

Demasiadas veces se había distraído mientras pintaba – y si bien los estilizados pinceles de acero que le obsequió Chrome eran hermosos –, dejando sus implementos en el borde del caballete. Siempre había al menos una mano extendida hacia los brillantes palitos metálicos cuando volvía a mirar.

Lo mismo pasó cuando Skull – tras perder una apuesta con Adelheid – intentó aprender a tejer y tuvo que ir al baño. De su habitación. Sólo para toparse con sus pseudo-sobrinos jugando con los palillos al salir.

Y durante las prácticas de arquería de Hayato… Sobra decir que los gemelos tenían prohibido poner un pie afuera durante estas…

Ambas Familias realizaron un consejo de guerra conjunto en el castillo de los Simon mientras los niños eran cuidados por Adelheid – la única (además de Hibari y Reborn, a quienes de hecho necesitaban en la reunión) capaz de imponer orden entre la horda de mocosos con Llamas activas –.

Finalmente, tras muchas deliberaciones – y el voto unánime en contra de colocar inmediatamente a los infantes (de los cuales, el mayor acababa de cumplir 4 años) bajo la tutela de Reborn –, se concedió un periodo de gracia para reorganizar en su totalidad toda el Ala de los Guardianes de la mansión Vongola con los mejores estándares de seguridad-a-prueba-de-niños que el dinero pudiera pagar.

Después de todo, si bien los otros mocosos habían ocasionado menos coronarias a sus padres, tampoco eran exactamente candidatos para la santificación.

Los engendros de Reborn y los de Mukuro venían cabeza a cabeza en la carrera por el título de “entidades menores de 10 años más caóticas de este lado de la Vía Láctea”.

Las expresiones de Verde, Shoichi, Talbot y Gianinni cuando una estoicamente ilegible Hana, inmaculadamente pulcra en el uniforme reglamentario de la Directora de la CEDEF, les entregó sus nuevas órdenes prioritarias en un folio oficial con los escudos de los Vongola, los Simon, los Cavallone, los Millefiore, los Hibari, los Asari, los Superbi, los Terzaghi y los Kartal fueron dignas de inmortalizar en el video casero más visto en la historia de la Mafia… (hasta entonces).

Esa noche – tras la retirada de sus agotados amigos con sus respectivos esbirros –Tsuna y Enma depositaron a los gemelos en la mullida alfombra de su dormitorio antes de colapsar en un diván frente a ellos—Estoy seguro de que están contrastando sus memorias de cómo estaban organizadas las cosas de esta habitación en la mañana… —Suspiró Tsuna, resignado.

Enma asintió, meneando la cabeza pero ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa al castaño—Son demasiado inteligentes para nuestros pobres corazones, ¿O ya olvidaste la vez en que taclearon a aquella representante de la Familia Veleno porque les gustaron sus brillantes pendientes de plata…?


End file.
